pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Do The Gekko
November 8, 2019 |viewers = TBA |writer = Christian De Vita |director = Christian De Vita |previous = Wolfy Powers |next = Armadylan, Action Hero}} "Do The Gekko" (also known as "Gluglu et la danse du lézard" in French) is the second segment of the 17th Season 3 episode of PJ Masks. Night Ninja hypnotizes all of the school kids with his special ninja dance. *An Yu *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Night Ninja *Ninjalinos *Teeny Weeny *Cameron *Marie *Billy *Meg *Steven *Tommy *Teacher *Alley Cat *Ruffles On Mystery Mountain, An Yu is meditating until her staff alerts her to trouble. Night Ninja is in the bamboo forest, with four of his Ninjalinos. He has taken one of the special bamboos (the same kind An Yu’s staff is made off) and filled it with Ninja Magic. Before An Yu can stop them, they poof away. In the city, Amaya, Greg and Connor are on their way to the Night Under The Stars school disco. Greg in particular is eager to show off his new dance; The Gekko. When they notice a cat dancing, they realize something is not right and want to investigate, but before they can transform into the PJ Masks, they get interrupted by Cameron. Since they can’t let him know they are heroes, they have to follow him to the school instead. An Yu is also at the school and informs the three friends about Night Ninja’s last scheme. The kids promise to help her, even though they have to do so in their civilian identities. It doesn’t take long before they spot some Ninjalinos, and follow them to Night Ninja. They arrive just in time to see Night Ninja transform the bamboo he stole into a flute that can force everybody to dance. With it, he wants to make all the people at the disco dance to Mystery Mountain, and make them into his servants. Night Ninja discovers the three kids and uses his flute on them. He then goes to the school and puts his plan in motion. It is only thanks to An Yu, who saw the whole thing and protected herself against the flute by using pastries as ear plugs, that Greg, Amaya and Connor can escape Night Ninja. Now the 3 kids can finally go home and transform into their superhero alter egos. Night Ninja begins to lead his captives to Mystery Mountain, while the heroes wonder how to stop him without falling under the flute’s influence again. When Owlette hears one of the girls remark that she liked Greg’s dance better, this gives her an idea. On her request, Gekko joins the other kids, and manages to resist Night Ninja’s music so he can do his own dance. It works, and the other dancers break free of Night Ninja’s spell to join Gekko’s dance. Owlette and Catboy take out the Ninjalinos, and An Yu closes the door to Mystery Mountain. After a brief confrontation, Gekko takes the flute from Night Ninja. Night Ninja disappears and the kids go back to the school, led by Gekko. Owlette, Catboy and An Yu also join them. *''Whatever you do, just do it with fun.'' *This episode, along with "Wolfy Powers", was early released in YouTube on September 25, 2019. *An Yu is shown that she already knows the PJ Masks' civilian identities. **It is currently unknown how she already discovered their true identities. *This is the first time that the PJ Masks' transformation scene happens lately, instead of showing the scene early in the episode, unlike most of previous episodes. Also, while usually the transformation scene shows Greg, Connor and Amaya already in their rooms, this time it shows them returning home from the school. *This is the second time Cameron makes his major appearance. **The first time he makes his major appearance in "Halloween Tricksters". *This is the second time Cameron and the other kids meet the PJ Masks. **However, unlike the events of "Halloween Tricksters", the PJ Masks don't act casual anymore on disguising their voices, and had said their superhero identities right near the civilians for the first time, but the other kids still don't know who they really are. ***Though, none of the kids didn't know who the PJ Masks are really are, but it's pointed out that one of the unnamed kids recognized Gekko's "Do the Gekko" dance before and after he transformed into his alter-ego, and it would had possibly almost lead Gekko's real identity to be discovered. *This is the second time the PJ Masks signature phrase, "PJ Masks we're on our way, into the night to save the day", was technically cut off by another character. **The first instance was in "PJ Comet". *This is the first time the PJ Masks confront and investigate a villain in their civilian identity. *This is the third episode where PJ Robot does not appear. **The first time this occurred was in "Catboy No More" and the second time was "Werejalinos". *Catboy and Owlette mention Gekko's dancing skills previously shown in "Gekko Vs. the Splatcano" and "Invisible Owlette". *Gekko uses his color changing power for the fourth time. **The first time he used it was in "Catboy and the Butterfly Brigade", the second time was in "Catboy's Great Gig", and the third time was in "Teacher Goes Ninja". *Night Ninja says An Yu's name for the first time. *This is the sixth time that the PJ Masks don't use their vehicles. **The first was "Supersonic Owlette", the second was "Invisible Owlette", the third was "Halloween Tricksters", the fourth was "The Wolfy Plan", and the fifth was "Romeocoaster". *This is the second time An Yu sets foot in the city. **The first time was in "The Splat Monster". *An Yu learns a new word for the second time. This time, the word is "disco". **The first word she learned was "party" in the short "PJ Masks Surprise". *This is the thirtieth episode to start during nighttime. **The previous twenty-nine are "Owlette and the Battling Headquarters", "Catboy Squared", "Owlette's Luna Trouble", "Ninja Moths", "Romeo's Disguise", "PJ Robot", "Moonbreaker", "Gekko Vs. the Splatcano", "Wolfy Mountain", "Romeo's Crystal Clear Plan", "Owlette Comes Clean", "Halloween Tricksters", "The Good Wolfy", "PJ Dylan", "Armadylan and Robette Rule", "Way of the Woofy", "Werejalinos", "PJ Comet", "Glowy Moths", "Lionel's Powers", "Pirates Ahoy!", "Storm of the Ninja", "Moth on the Moon", "Fly Me to the Moon", "Luna's Cosmic Tantrum", "Wheels of a Hero", "Moonwolfy", "Take Romeo Off The Road" and "Mission: PJ Seeker". *This is the twenty-first appearance of Mystery Mountain. **Its previous twenty appearances were in the episodes "Race Up Mystery Mountain", "The Mountain Prisoner", "Gekko Vs. the Splatcano", "Wolfy Mountain", "Flight of the Ninja", "Armadylan Zen", the short "Masters of the Mountain", "Werejalinos", "Teacher Goes Ninja", "Lionel's Powers", "Meet An Yu", "The Secret of the Pagoda", "Storm of the Ninja", "The Splat Monster", "Wheels of a Hero", "Clash on Mystery Mountain", "A Teeny Weeny Problem" and the shorts "PJ Rovers", "An Yu's Bird Rescue", and "PJ Masks Surprise". *This is the last episode Devan Cohen voices Night Ninja. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on An Yu Category:Episodes featuring Night Ninja as the primary villain Category:Pages requiring expansion Category:Christian De Vita-written Episodes Category:Episodes using no vehicle Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja